A. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the start-up and continuing electrical requirements for operation of combustion engines primarily when used for the critical starting period of motor vehicles. The invention is more particularly directed to a dual circuit type of storage battery and associated primary automotive
B. Description of the Prior Art
Both the starting and continuous operation of vehicles driven by combustion engines require electrical energy. Utilization of electrical energy is fundamental when the vehicle engine is started. It accomplishes mechanical movement and provides ignition.
The two functions (mechanical movement and ignition) require different outputs and based on the expected functions their voltage tolerance is different. In addition to the two functions there is a third one the requirements of which resemble the ones of the ignition. With modern technology the importance of this function is increasing; it is the built in functional electronics (electrical controls, sensors, regulators, built-in computers, etc.) and other service electronics (convenience, entertainment, etc.) which are now a common part of most automobile vehicles.
The different electrical components of today's motor vehicles (starter, ignition, lights, electronic entertainment) are all conventionally operated by the same battery. As a result, the net effects of the separate loads are felt by the various electronic components, some of which require less power but which are in need of better power regulation. For instance, the current drain caused by the starter reduces the available voltage for the ignition, lights, fuel injection, etc. The trend of development in automobiles is towards even more complicated electronics, computerized controls, electronic ignition, etc. Built in sensors an regulating devices will doubtless take over all vehicular functions (tire air pressure, road sensing) on time.
The above problem has been resolved in some high performance--and necessarily expensive--specialized cars by using two independent batteries and two generators. Obviously this is not a suitable solution for mass production, modest performance automobiles because of price considerations.
It is therefore justified to introduce an electrical system which retains the advantages of the single circuit, but has the capability (at least when this is critical) to separate the loads with dissimilar characteristics. Considering an isolated need to improve ignition during start-up, there are several transformer and/or electronic systems which increase the voltage and thereby partially resolve this problem. However, the several transformer types were developed to increase the voltage for ignition, and they accomplish just that; other sensitive electronic components--controls and regulators--get only the reduced voltage available. The high initial starting load causes sufficient electric disturbance that the sensitive microelectronic components in many instances are disconnected during that time. This is especially a problem when the components include a memory or time counting function, which can be altered during such power stoppages or fluctuations. Another disadvantage of the transformer is that mechanical movement is needed to accomplish transformation which again emphasizes the basic role of the starter motor and the starting process. The elimination of the above mentioned problems is the motive and purpose of our invention.
Starting requires high mechanical power output (large currents, little demand on stable voltage), at the same time power requirements for ignition are incomparably less--yet a continuous high, relatively stable voltage is needed. Also other electronic devices in the car require a voltage control within 10% and a relatively small power input. (Essentially the requirements of the electronics and ignition can be combined and we will address them under the name of `ignition` unless otherwise noted).
Separation of the two functions is a requirement. To accomplish this with two batteries would result in a complicated and cumbersome system, since the process of charging and discharging would have to be performed independently for each battery and the two batteries responding to different requirements cannot be interconnected. The double battery method complicates the handling and maintenance in addition to the problem of charging, not to mention the fact that most vehicles' electrical systems in their present form can only be altered/repaired with standard, i.e., widely available, interchangeable components. Based on this the need for the creation of this invention came about to separate the starting and other functions, and at the same time minimally change traditional automotive components already in use and widely available.